The One Stop Wonder Tour
|} 'The One Stop Wonder Tour '''is the third headling tour by British pop singer James Harrison, to support his third studio album ''The King ''and his debut EP ''Rock Covers. ''The tour began on June 28, 2014 and is due to end on November 17, 2015. Dates at Wembley Stadium were labelled as 16 or over as the swearing increased. On July 21, 2014 Harrison said he found out that Wembley Staidum tickets had sold out for all eight days despite tickets being £125 so he decided to add seven tracks for their dates only, he stated "They have paid more than twice that of people who saw me earlier in the tour, they deserve a few more songs." In total he will be performing 33 tracks in he concerts and 40 at Wembley Stadium. The songs performed at every show will be all 17 tracks from ''The King ''all six from ''Rock Covers,'' a preview of two new tracks from ''Xscape. ''The covers to feature on the tour will be Metallica's "Master of Puppets", Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady" and "Lose Yourself", Dr. Dre's "The Next Episode", 2Pac's "Amerikaz Most Wanted" and "Changes", The Notorious B.I.G.'s "Juicy" and Nas' "I Can". The seven that will feature at Wembley Stadium only, will be five original songs in "Payphone", "Wipe Your Eyes", "Wasted Years", "Recovery" and "Blue Gangsta", a new song from Xscape. The covers will be Ice Cube's "Hello" where he will be joined on stage by Dr. Dre and MC Ren who appeared on the original version and Conchita Wurst's "Rise Like a Phoenix" the winning song of the 2014 Eurovision Song Contest. The live album will feature all 40 songs performed. The tour was originally to end in September 2014 but Harrison added further dates and it will finish in mid November 2015. After the final performance at the BC Place in Vancouver, Canada in October 2015 it was revealed those dates in Vancouver had grossed just over $20 million meaning that the tour became the first ever concert tour to gross over $1 billion. Tour dates Cancelled shows The performances at Zénith de Paris were cancelled due to illness, all 18,879 tickets were sold all those who bought tickets were given free tickets to the performances at Stade de France in October. Setlist This is the list of songs performed throughout the tour. The set list only changed for the dates at Wembley Stadium where seven more songs were added. #"Bad" #"The Girl Is Mine" #"Billie Jean" #"Beat It" #"Man in the Mirror" #"Blood on the Dancefloor" #"Thriller" #"Dirty Diana" #"Smooth Criminal" #"Black or White" #"Heal the World" #"Scream" #"You Are Not Alone" #"They Don't Care About Us" #"Earth Song" #"Say Say Say" #"You Rock My World" #"With Arms Wide Open" #"Powerless" #"If Today Was Your Last Day" #"Hero" #"Iris" #"Streets of Philadelphia" #"Street Love" #"Xscape" #"Master of Puppets" (Metallica cover) #"The Real Slim Shady" (Eminem cover) #"Lose Yourself" (Eminem cover) #"The Next Episode" (Dr. Dre cover) #"2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" (2Pac cover) #"Changes" (2Pac cover) #"Juicy" (The Notorious B.I.G. cover) #"I Can" (Nas cover) #"Payphone (Wembley Stadium only) #"Wipe Your Eyes" (Wembley Stadium only) #"Wasted Years" (Wembley Stadium only) #"Recovery" (Wembley Stadium only) #"Blue Gangsta" (Wembley Stadium only) #"Hello" (Ice Cube cover) #"Rise Like a Phoenix" (Conchita Wurst cover) #"Imagine" (John Lennon cover; Copacabana Beach only) Notes *On July 30, 2014 only 31 of the intended 33 tracks were performed due to illness. *On February 19, 2015 only 30 of the intended 35 tracks were performed due to illness *During the dates at Wembley Stadium Harrison will be joined by Wiz Khalifa to perform "Payphone", Trey Songz to perform "Blue Gangsta" and Dr. Dre and MC Ren to perform "Hello". *Harrison performed "Imagine" as his opening track on November 14, 2015 and remaining dates as a dedication to those who died in the events of November 13, 2015 in Beirut, Paris, Mexico and Japan. See Also *A Whistle Stop'' *List of highest-grossing concert tours